


【贺红】独占欲（上）

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※梗概：这是一个由误解引发的（狗血）故事…





	【贺红】独占欲（上）

**Author's Note:**

> ※新兵贺x教官莫  
※bug满天飞，大写欧欧西

01  
从入队第一天算起，贺天暗恋莫关山已经53天了。

贺天，这一届的新兵王；莫关山，负责他们班的教官。饶是莫关山身为这批优秀教官中最年轻之一，贺天在他眼里也只是个初出茅庐的新兵蛋子——不经打。  
贺天对莫关山是一见钟情。教官模糊年龄的容颜极具欺骗性，当贺天知道这个看上去不比自己大的帅气男人其实年长自己六岁时结实震惊了一把。这也不怪他，毕竟莫关山个子虽生的高挑，身板相比他健硕的战友着实单薄了些——尤其是腰，被军用皮带束缚着的腰，在贺天眼里那是盈盈一握。  
可莫关山用实力证明他绝非看上去那般不堪一击——恰恰相反，他在同一批任教的教官中强的可怕——任教第一天他曾放话，欢迎对他不服的人尽管挑战，但凡赢了他，从此以后可以不听他的任何命令。一时被残酷训练折磨得不成人形的新兵纷纷上前挑战，无一例外都被揍成猪头。这期间还发生一则小插曲：隔壁班教官蛇立，在教官梯队中享有令人闻风丧胆的狠戾之名，也凑热闹前去挑战莫教官——结果若不是被迫动真格使出杀人招数反击，差一点就被莫教官当众扒了裤子。  
“莫关山我操你大爷！！”——贺天记的很清楚，他当时狼狈地提着裤子是这么怒吼的。

除了贺天自己，没人知道这个新兵中的佼佼者对他的直属教官抱有敬仰以外的感情。贺天为人不算高调，但凭性格并不引人注目。战友都觉得他是个严守纪律恪从命令的好兵，但只有他自己清楚，他的视线曾多少次随着莫关山的移动转移，他的目光一天中有多长时间粘在莫关山身上，有多少个夜晚，莫关山出现在他的梦中，用裤裆的黏湿将贺天唤醒。  
贺天的隐蔽能力极强，擅长掩藏自身气息。他以为充分运用习得的技术能完美隐藏他对莫关山的关注，可他忘了一个人充满爱意的眼神会有多炽热。

02  
莫关山从接手这个新兵班不到一周的时候发现贺天的异常。他对这个尖子兵印象深刻——身高出众，长相出众，能力出众，尽管目前还不是自己的对手，但超越也只是时间问题。起初他把贺天对他的过分关注解读为崇敬之情，但渐渐他发现事情并不像他想象的那样简单。

忙不迭躲过莫关山摔上桌的餐盘里飞溅的汤汁，蛇立朝对面一屁股坐下的红毛瞪眼，莫名其妙：“谁又惹你了？”  
莫关山喘息粗重，显然气得不轻：“…贺天。”  
一听名字，蛇立忽然来了兴趣。他压下上翘的嘴角，故作关心地问：“贺天？他不是一向很守规矩吗？”  
莫关山单手捏着铁勺，隐隐有徒手掰弯的趋势：“...那个王八犊子，竟然对老子的屁股有非分之想！”  
蛇立刚咽下去的一口汤差点从鼻孔里喷出来，他弯着腰咳了半天，好容易才缓过劲：“…你再说一遍？”  
“说你大爷！”莫关山怒摔汤匙，在蛇立的强制按压下才没从食堂座椅上蹦起来，“上午格斗训练，我和那小兔崽子组队，老子最后把他放倒骑在他腰上，你猜他干了什么？”  
蛇立摩挲下巴试图遮挡疯狂上扬的嘴角：“他干什么了？”  
“他妈的小王八蛋居然对老子升旗了！！”莫关山怒捶餐桌，餐盘里本就混乱不堪的汤汤水水更加混为一团，“关键他发育的还贼几把好！老子想无视都不行！操！”  
蛇立憋笑憋得发抖，他故做沉思地揉了把脸（其实是因为脸僵），表情严肃道：“我早说过贺天那小子对你有意思，你还不信。”  
“谁他妈知道是这种‘意思’？！”莫关山继续徘徊在暴走边缘，“我是说交手全程他都不敢看我的脸——话说他不看老子都能硬啊！”  
“哎我说，既然他有情，你干脆也回个应。”蛇立用胳膊肘拐他，“他是你班上的，憋出毛病还得你负责。正好你不是也很久没解决？不如跟他来一发，就凭贺天那张脸，你也不亏。”  
“你有毛病？”莫关山丢给他一个看智障的眼神，“都是男的，说的那么容易。”  
“不试试怎么知道？”朝莫关山抛去一个wink，蛇立趁他踢人之前端起餐盘溜之大吉，“加油小莫莫，我看好你哦！”

03  
莫关山做了很久的心理建树，才敢在一周后的休假前聚会上借着酒劲把自己摔进贺天怀里。  
“送我回寝。”他醉眼惺忪地伏在贺天耳边嘟囔，声音传进后者耳朵却是令人从头酥麻到脚的诱惑。  
贺天无法拒绝，他做不到拒绝莫关山下达的任何命令，正如他是当初极少数没有去挑战莫关山的新兵之一。

被贺天架回教官单寝，莫关山没有放贺天离开，而是借助醉意拽着他一起滚上了床。  
贺天屏息不语，他曲起手臂不至于压到莫关山，起身替他脱掉鞋袜，把醉醺醺的人塞进被褥。  
“站住。”莫关山下令，叫停转身欲走的人，“向后转。”  
贺天照做。  
“鞋子脱了，上来。”  
贺天第一次违抗莫关山的命令：“...教官，时间不早，您喝多了，该休息。”  
“我有没有说过，打赢我的人才能不听令？”掀开被子，莫关山猛然跃起，揪着贺天的衣领把他摔倒在床，“板着张脸装给谁看？”与一周前撂倒他的动作如出一辙，莫关山骑坐在贺天腰部，浑圆挺翘的臀部隔着薄薄布料磨蹭贺天早已硬挺的下体，“这不就是你想要的么？”利落地褪去自己身上的衣物，莫关山单手解开贺天的皮带扣，“每天用那种烦人的眼神盯着老子，你以为老子不知道？”扒掉贺天的内裤，莫关山伸手去握那跟粗大的欲望前被贺天扼住手腕。  
“...教官。”尽管没开灯，贺天语气中的隐忍和不愿却无比清晰地倒映在莫关山耳内。  
“…你们这些小鬼真的很麻烦，吃不到巴巴望着，送到嘴边倒还嫌这嫌那。”沉默半刻，莫关山咂咂嘴，抬腿从贺天身上翻下躺倒，“不做滚，老子不缺你一个伺候！”

预料内穿衣的窸窣并未传来，背对贺天的莫关山正觉奇怪，忽地被一股巨大力量按着肩膀摁在床上。  
酒劲未散，莫关山却能清晰看见贺天湿漉漉的瞳孔里几乎溢出来的汹涌暗潮。  
“...我本来很吃惊，在教官命令我到床上来的时候。”贺天鼻音很重，让莫关山无端心慌，“我以为是因为秘密被发现…您在我心里不是那样随便的人…”他呼了口气，嗓音比之前低下几分，“但我显然会错了意，原来您选中我，只是顺手而已。”

“不是…”事情的发展愈发偏离莫关山的预估，他刚出声想要辩解，却被贺天无情打断，“既然被您发现，我也就不藏着掖着——我是对您有非分之想，鉴于您也正好有此需求，我干脆就顺了您的意。”  
“不是，贺天，你听我解…嗯！”意识到事情错得大条，莫关山酒都醒了大半，忙不迭想要向贺天说清楚，却被突兀闯进后穴的三根手指通通堵了回去。  
“教官之前是不是和别人做过很多次？”手指在莫关山体内大肆进出，贺天完全没有收力，“特殊体质？倒是足够紧致。可您的后穴已经湿透了。”  
异物进出的不适伴随疼痛碾碎了莫关山所有的辩解，他徒劳地推搡贺天，力气却被酒精稀释大半。  
“欲拒还迎？原来您喜欢玩这一套。”草草抽插几下，手指加至四根。贺天修长的指节在莫关山的肠道内毫不怜惜地抠挖扭转，莫关山被疼痛和陌生的快感夹击得话都说不出来。他掐着贺天双肩，蜷紧脚趾，身体像触电般抖动。  
“教官似乎很敏感。”拨开莫关山的手，贺天勾着他肖想多时的腰把人翻转过来，用皮带将莫关山的双手交叠困在床头，抬高他的腰臀，让那个瑟缩的小孔在自己面前暴露无遗，“不知是真，还是伪装？”

他进入得堪称凶狠。  
在贺天印象里，像莫关山这样荒淫无度的人完全能够承受这样一步到胃式的挺进。教官体内湿滑滚烫，吸得贺天刚进去就差点缴械。他保持插入喘了两口，待感受到更多肠液的润滑才进行下一轮抽插。  
同贺天预料的一样，莫关山面对他的“突袭”像习惯了般吭都没吭一声。贺天一手扣胯一手按肩，把后背拉成满弓的莫关山死死钉在床榻上。莫关山腰部悬空，被迫承受来自贺天一次更比一次强烈近乎垂直的撞击；脸因为体位结实地埋进枕头，连呼吸都很困难更别提出声叫停。

根本没有询问莫关山，贺天的第一次高潮尽数释放在他体内。  
长时间保持跪趴姿势让莫关山下半身发麻，后穴破裂的刺痛在一次次抽插中逐渐淡去。贺天大概没有发现，毕竟自己在他心目中的形象已然沦为欠操的婊子，任谁都无法满足。  
莫关山当然想要澄清，但他在余光瞥见贺天表情的瞬间怂了——那张笼罩在黑暗中往常坚毅隐忍的脸，此刻正透着让他不忍多瞧一眼的泫然欲泣。  
“我是那么的喜欢你。”失去意识前他听见贺天的声音。

“我是那么的…喜欢你…”

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 【答应我，看完（下）再决定要不要喷天天——他还是个宝宝，是莫仔先出手调戏他的】


End file.
